Nothing Like the Movie
by EllaBellaTrix
Summary: The Pevensie siblings return to Narnia with an unexpected guest. When seventeen year old, Clara Payton gets thrown into a world she thought was make believe, her world changes. There they are enlisted to once again help ward off an evil king and restore the rightful heir to the land's throne, Prince Caspian.
1. Chapter 1

"Clara!" I flinched, cocooning myself further into the bed sheets.

The morning light steamed through the thin, black curtains, and hitting me right in the eye.

"Clara, wake up!" My nine-year old sister, Tara, was jumping up and down, inadvertently pulling my red bed sheets off me.

I shivered, pulling her to me and snuggling Tara. Giggling, she battled her way out, and knelt next to me, a blue book in her hands.

"Yes?" I questioned, shielding my eyes with my arm.

I didn't know why she had a book. She hated reading, and it was the summer holidays.

"Miss Aldridge said I had to read this for extra credit, but I don't want to read it alone." So she did have a reason. Oh good.

"Alright, what book?" I prized the book from her, turning to the front cover. "The Chronicles of Narnia, The Magicians Nephew, huh?" I murmured to myself.

"Uh-huh. Will you read it to me?"

I looked at her and smiled.

"This is a story about something that happened long ago... "

I didn't enjoy that book much. It bored me. So much so, that both Tara and I fell asleep.

It wasn't until our mother woke us up telling us she was making dinner, did we awake. We'd slept since 3, and it was now half past 6. Gees..

"Think your teacher will let us read the second one? Or you could just watch the movies." I commented.

"Yeah! Will you watch them with me? Please?" For a little girl who only just woke up, she site had a lot of energy.

"Yeah, sure. Go set it up then. We'll watch it after dinner." And she was off.

I lay back on my bed, staring at the plain, white ceiling.

"Clara!" The sound ricocheted around my room as I heard my mother shout me.

"Coming!" I replied and have myself off the bed.

My shoeless feet made contact with the cold wooden flooring of my bedroom. Taking one quick look on my vanity mirror, I made my way downstairs.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Tara smiled, dazed, at the character in front of us. Edmund Pevensie. In the second movie, maybe he was. Not in the first one. He was just adorable in that!

The only problem is, I'm seventeen. In the movie, Edmund's actor is like, 15. He doesn't look it though.

Would it be cradle robbing?

Not like I'd meet him anyway, but it could be.

I'd still date him though.

"OK, Chica. Time for bed. mum said we're going to the beach tomorrow, so we need sleep." Tara frowned, but complied, turning the TV off and having upstairs.

"Night!" She called.

I followed about ten minutes later, flipping straight onto my bed. Even though I'd slept earlier, as soon as my eyes shut, I fell asleep.

That night I dreamt of something different. I dreamt of Narnia.

"Towels." The woman by the queen's bedside said. All over the castle, the screams of her labour could be heard.

The baby was lifted to his mother, a look of love and adoration covered her face as the tiny wails of the new-born echoed around the room.

"Lord Miraz?" The man known as Miraz continued to stare at the night sky, gesturing for the man who had entered his chambers to continue. "You have a son."

He

"Clara!" I flinched, cocooning myself further into the bed sheets.

The morning light steamed through the thin, black curtains, and hitting me right in the eye.

"Clara, wake up!" My nine year old sister, Tara, was jumping up and down, inadvertently pulling my red bed sheets off me.

I shivered, pulling her to me and snuggling Tara. Giggling, she battled her way out, and knelt next to me, a blue book in her hands.

"Yes?" I questioned, shielding my eyes with my arm.

I didn't know why she had a book. She hated reading, and it was the summer holidays.

"Miss Aldridge said I had to read this for extra credit, but I don't want to read it alone." So she did have a reason. Oh good.

"Alright, what book?" I prized the book from her, turning to the front cover. "The Chronicles of Narnia, The Magicians Nephew, huh?" I murmured to myself.

"Uh-huh. Will you read it to me?"

I looked at her and smiled.

"This is a story about something that happened long ago... "

I didn't enjoy that book much. It bored me. So much so, that both Tara and I fell asleep.

It wasn't until our mother woke us up telling us she was making dinner, did we awake. We'd slept since 3, and it was now half past 6. Gees..

"Think your teacher will let us read the second one? Or you could just watch the movies." I commented.

"Yeah! Will you watch them with me? Please?" For a little girl who only just woke up, she site had a lot of energy.

"Yeah, sure. Go set it up then. We'll watch it after dinner." And she was off.

I lay back on my bed, staring at the plain, white ceiling.

"Clara!" The sound ricocheted around my room as I heard my mother shout me.

"Coming! " I replied and have myself off the bed.

My shoeless feet made contact with the cold wooden flooring of my bedroom. Taking one quick look on my vanity mirror, I made my way downstairs.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Tara smiled, dazed, at the character in front of us. Edmund Pevensie. In the second movie, maybe he was. Not in the first one. He was just adorable in that!

The only problem is, I'm seventeen. In the movie, Edmund's actor is like, 15. He doesn't look it though.

Would it be cradle robbing?

Not like I'd meet him anyway, but it could be.

I'd still date him though.

"OK, Chica. Time for bed. Mum said we're going to the beach tomorrow, so we need sleep." Tara frowned, but complied, turning the TV off and having upstairs.

"Night!" She called.

I followed about ten minutes later, flipping straight onto my bed. Even though I'd slept earlier, as soon as my eyes shut, I fell asleep.

That night I dreamt of something different. I dreamt of Narnia.

But it wasn't like a normal dream; far from it. It looked like a scene from Insidious, if it was a kids movie. I was walking around, but no one could see me.

"Towels." The lady by the queen's bedside said. All over the castle, the screams of her labour could be heard.

The baby was lifted to his mother, a look of love and adoration covered her face as the tiny wails of the new-born echoed around the room.

"Lord Miraz?" The man known as Miraz continued to stare at the night sky, gesturing for the man who had entered his chambers to continue. "You have a son." The two men seemed very important. Their armour reflected the moons light, casting light into the corner where I was hiding.

He sighed, looking down. "The heavens have blessed us. You know your orders." When the man remained quiet, Miraz turned his head to the side, indicating he was waiting for an answer. "General Glozelle?" I knew he was important!

"Yes, my lord." I knew what was to happen. I'd watched the movie, too lazy to read the books. I clapped my hand over my mouth to keep myself from gasping as I realised.

Caspian was to die.

* * *

**Ok, not the best start to a story I've ever had. I'm procrastinating... Tell me what you think, and I'll have chapter 2 up as soon as I can:) -EBT**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a gasp.

I stared at the ceiling, as the early morning light lit up the corner of my room.

I ran a hand over my face, glancing to the side at my clock. Eight forty five in the morning.

Great.

I groaned, turning over and hiding my face in the pillow.

I rolled out of bed, skilfully landing on my face. I shot up grasping my nose.

"Crap." I voiced.

"Clara?" Tara's small voice appeared next to me. "You ok?" I nodded, as she helped me up.

"I'm going to take a shower. Is mom up yet?" Tara nodded, yawning. Her stuffed rabbit was nestled into her arms. She shook her head no, before leaving. I shrugged and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

I stepped out of the warm water of the shower and into the coldness of the bathroom. I reached for the towel and my robe, drying myself before walking into my bedroom.

Tara's ginger hair was splayed around her as she stared at my ceiling.

"I'm bored!" She groaned, her legs swinging at the end of the bed.

"We'll be leaving soon. Just let me get ready." I walked to my wardrobe, looking through my array of clothing.

The trees outside swung slightly in a light breeze, indicating that today wouldn't be as warm as usual days in Ireland, but then again, it wasn't that warm in summer anyway.

I grabbed my parka coat, and ran a hand through my unruly, black mane of hair.

The small heels on my boots clicked on the hard wood floor as I headed to the kitchen.

"You ready, sweetie?" My mum asked as I picked up a red apple. I nodded, biting into it, smiling as the fruity taste landed on my taste buds.

"Yay! Beach!" Tara exclaimed, hugging the bottom of my leg. I laughed, and picked her up, spinning her round. She giggled, struggling to get out of my arms.

I whistled loudly, the sound echoing through the house.

I heard his scampering before I saw him. The small, black Scottish terrier bounded round the corner from the living room, muzzle dripping with water. He stood to attention at my feet while his tail blurred behind him, as I clipped on his lead.

"Come on, Pip." Pippin was three years old, and a bundle of energy. His tongue lolled out the side of his mouth as he dragged me out to the vehicle, where my mum and Tara were waiting.

"Pip!" Tara shouted, holding her arms out, to which he eagerly jumped into.

I shut the door to the car as we set off, the scenery of the seaside town of Port Rush, speeding by.

* * *

I'd fallen asleep. Only I could fall asleep in the vicinity of a noisy beach. I am so grateful it's not sunny enough to tan.

My head whipped round as I looked for Tara, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Tara?!" I shouted, standing up and brushing my jeans off.

"Clara? Where's your sister?" My mum asked me, sitting on a towel with fish and chips in her hands.

"I don't know. I'm going to look." I replied, grabbing my bag.

"Look near the arches. She likes playing in there." She didn't even look up. "Thinks she's going to turn into a damn mermaid." She mumbled.

I shouldered the leather bag and turned to head in the direction of the arches.

People say that the arches are magical; that if you wished hard enough, and were good enough, you'd turn into a mermaid.

Old nonsense. My grandpa planted that one in my sister's head, so now she spends all day at the beach in those caves.

The rocks caused my feet to go this way and that. I was getting unsteady on my feet as I ventured further in.

"Tara?" I shouted out, my voice echoing around the empty cavern. I could hear the sound and smell the sea waves as they crashed closer to the cave. "Tara!" I repeated, louder. My calls went unheard by the small child.

Though I could hear it, I definitely didn't see the opening.

I groaned, fishing my phone out of my bag and switched the torch on.

Rocks. All rocks. No Tara, no daylight. Darkness; and I wasn't too fond of the dark.

"Hello?" Oh no. This is the part where I get murdered.

Rustling in the corner. I did a 180, my torch lighting up the dripping walls. My heart rate was slowly increasing. My heels slipped over the rocks, causing a lot of noise.

I started breathing heavily, trying to calm myself. But to no prevail. If anything it made it worse. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me? Or I was going mad.

"Are you alright?" I screamed, dropping my phone. I also jumped forward, which, although natural response, caused me to topple over a particularly large stone and bash my head.

I could feel myself being turned, and I stared into four familiar faces. Who were they? They were so blurred, I couldn't tell. But I definitely knew them.

* * *

**A/N, Thank you for reviewing and subscribing etc! ThalicoRules5678 (Yes it does BTW) I'm really glad you agree^.^, and Raina I hope I do, and I'll try my best to keep the POV's equal. I hope there'll be a good amount of Suspian because it's awesome.**

**Short chapter, but I am working on getting them longer:) Also, the outfit I created for this chapter is on my profile, which links to Polyvore. Check it out!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Steady." I could feel someone push down on my chest. My back hit a soft material. Was I in my bed? "You took a nasty fall."

Fall? I don't go anywhere to fall… And like that, it all came flooding back. Losing Tara, going into that damn cave, and whacking my head.

Thinking about my head, I became aware of the stinging on the top of my forehead. My fingers lifted to where the rock would have hit, but as my fingers grazed across my head, there was nothing there.

Sensing my confusion, the girl spoke up.

"My cordial healed you. We didn't know what damage it had done." She grabbed my arm lifting me up. I looked around. We were close to the cave, the shadows protecting me from the harsh lights.

"Tara." I whispered. Oh no. My little sister's disappeared, and I'm sitting here doing nothing! Jumping up was a bad idea. The momentum caused my head to spin, and I ended up tripping over my feet, sending me straight into the sand.

It should have been sand. Instead, two long arms wrapped around my torso, holding me close against a strong chest.

"Are you alright?" That voice. That sentence. This boy must have been the one to startle me.

"Yep. Yes. Perfectly. You guys haven't happened to have seen a little girl around here have you? Ginger, small, excited about anything and everything. Probably talking about mermaids." They looked baffled.

"The only people here are us. We didn't know anyone _but_ us could get here, and then you turn up." Blonde. Muscular. Sopping wet shirt and an ego. Sweet baby Jesus, he looked like Peter Pevensie.

"Has anyone ever told you, you look exactly like Peter Pevensie?" His eyes widened.

"I- I am Peter Pevensie." The rest of his siblings looked to me. I assume they're siblings. Same noses.

"O-oh. Really?" He nodded, unsure of my sanity I'm guessing. It's just a coincidence. A complete and utter, lucky coincidence.

Yeah right. Coincidence my arse.

"You look a lot like a boy where I'm from called Peter Pevensie. Weird coincidence right?" I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Are you from Finchley?" The youngest asked.

"Finchley? No. I'm from Portrush." The girl looked crestfallen, but it didn't last long. A dimpled smile stretched across her face.

"Where's that? Is it nice there?" She tugged me down next to her, the elder girl scolding her with a disapproving smile.

"It's in Ireland. It's a lovely seaside town with three gorgeous beaches. It's got this massive golf course too..." I trailed off. Talking about home bought so many questions. Would I ever see home again? Was the question I desperately needed answering. I had no idea where I was. "Where am I anyway?" The others looked at me as if I was stupid.

"You're in Narnia. Well, we think we're in Narnia. Have you never been here before?" His black hair fell in his face slightly as he threw himself down next to me. I shook my head. If this is Narnia, I would guess Prince Caspian. It wasn't cold enough for the first movie, and they were all wearing a school uniform.

That would mean, they only just got here. They'd seen the ruins of Cair Paravel, but they didn't know it was there former home.

"Nope. I mean, yeah. I've seen the movies. Read the first book. Kind of. " The siblings looked confused.

"Movies? About Narnia?" If I, theoretically, was in Narnia, with the Pevensie's, this was Susan. Susan was beautiful, and taller than she was portrayed in the movies.

"Oh Susan! Movies about Narnia! I've never seen a movie before." Lucy pouted, but soon looked up alarmed. "We don't even know each other! Well, you know Peter. I'm Lucy, this is Edmund," She gestured over to Edmund who gave a heart-warming smile at me. "And this is Susan. Who are you?" She asked, and I mulled over the thought of giving a fake name. The wonder on Lucy's face soon snapped me out of it.

"Clara. Clara Payton." I stood again, brushing the sand from my trousers. Was it always this warm in Narnia? I was sweating, and my parka was only making things worse.

"Are you ok? You look a little pale." Lucy asked, her hand gripping my waist.

"Yeah. Just not used to the sun is all." I said, slipping my arms out of my coat.

Edmund and Peter stared. Susan looked uncomfortable, and Lucy had a confused look on her face.

"What are you wearing?" Lucy asked, looking at my shirt.

"Clothing?" I was very confused. Was there something wrong with my shirt? I only bought it the other day.

"Isn't it a little, revealing?" Susan asked, scrutinising the fabric.

"No! It's not! It's perfect!" Edmund and Peter shouted protests. Why would it be revealing? This is the fashion now.

Oh.

Oh! They were from the 1940's! Home of long skirts and prim and proper ladies. I blushed.

"I completely forgot! This is the fashion where I'm from." I attempted to put my coat back on, but it had disappeared. That or the two boys currently staring at my top half had hidden it. Hormonal boys.

"Can we move to Ireland? I don't like skirts that much." Lucy tugged at her own knee-length skirt in disgust.

"Well, you see, erm." Oh geez, how do I tell them I'm not from there time?

"How's the war affecting you?" Susan asked.

"Is it as bad there as it is in London?" Lucy elaborated.

"I'm not actually from the 1940's." I mumbled. I didn't know how to tell them, nor what there reactions would be.

"What year are you from then?" Edmund asked, curiosity filling his voice.

"2013…" I laughed awkwardly as the silence grew uncomfortable.

"2013 has a rather weird fashion, don't you thin Susan?" Thank God for Lucy.

* * *

If the castle was beautiful in ruins, I can only begin to imagine how magnificent it must have been in its prime.

The siblings were wandering around, getting there bearings. Yet, all I could do was stare up at the highest columns.

"Can't be." I heard Lucy whisper, coming up next to me, the other Pevensie's joining her. "Don't you see?"

"What?"

"Imagine walls." She knew where we were. Go Lucy. "And columns, there. And a Glass roof." I couldn't believe I was standing in the ruins of such a glorious place. My mind went into over-kill, thoughts of the gorgeous scene that once was.

"Cair Paravel." Well done Peter, well done.

* * *

**A/N So, we're getting slightly longer chapters. Sorry for the wait, it's been mock exam week. Hope you all like this, and thank you for reviewing, they really make my day^.^**

**I was wondering if anyone wanted to be my beta? Also, if you have any ideas, I'd be more than happy to hear them:) - EBT**


End file.
